Yoru Suta
Yoru Sunta is a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, he uses the element of the Night Sky, He is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and also a proud member of Team Aisu Unlike most Dragon Slayers trained by a raised by a dragon Yoru does not have an Exceed companion as he would rather rely on his brute force. Team Aisu seem to be away from the guild hall at major times of the guild, for example when the guild was attacked by Phantom Lord Team Aisu where on a quest taking down the dark guild Yami Encrusted, they are normally shocked when they come back because of all the destruction. Appearence Yoru Suta is a tall slender young man with brown spiky hair. He has purple eyes with slit pupils, like most Dragon Slayers. He tends to wear a long purple coat with a high collar with a sleeveless yellow top underneath, which is very reminiscent to Aisu Samui's top. Personality Yoru tends to believe he is the strongest person in the guild.He is cocky,but Aisu tends to keep him in line. He protects his partners and Is really caring. He calls himself the brains and brawn of Team Aisu, much to Aisu Samui and Cilestia Ariae hate. History Yoru's parents died when he was 3 years old. While walking around the forest, he met a purple dragon with yellow scales names Mun. Mun tought him the ways of the Dragon Slayer, and He got a lacrima implanted into him later on in his life. He is still looking for his foster parent who went missing on the 7th of July X777 Before he joined Fairy Tail he and Aisu Samui had met before when he was only 6. Magic and Abilities Magic Night Dragon Slayer Magic.'' - Yoru is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, to replenish his energy reserves. He eats air in the sky just like Wendy, but unlike her he only eats it at night.'' *'Night Dragon's Roar ''' - Yoru's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of black air from his mouth at his target.'' *'Night Dragon Wing Attack ''' - Yoru swings his arms as giant streams of black air hit his targets.'' *'Night Dragon's Brilliant Slash' - Yoru quickly raise his arms into the air as a twister of black air erupts around his body hitting anyone near him. *'Night Dragon's Claw '''- Yoru kicks at his target with black air around his legs.'' *'Night Dragon Talon '- Yoru's foot gets surrounded by black clouds with long, claws,which he uses to slash at his enemies. *'Night Dragon's Scale Attack '- Yoru shoots a large amount of black clouds from his hands, almost like bullets. *'Night Dragon's Darkened Elbow '- Yoru's elbows grow long and black and he attacks his enemies with them. *'Night Dragon's Stomp '''- Yoru Stomps on the ground and large amounts of black air rush from his feet and attack the target.'' *'Night Dragon's Darkened Foot '''- Yoru's feet get surrounded by black clouds and he kicks his enemies, knocking them back and doing a great amount of damage.'' Night Ice Dragon Mode - After eating Aisu Samui's ice and having the ice and night magic inside his body fuse together, Yoru gained the ability to use his Night Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with ice. When in a state of anger, Yoru is able to summon forth this power, however, it leaves him heavily exhausted afterward. *'Night Ice Dragon Roar ' - Yoru's alternate, ice-enhanced version of his Night Dragon's Roar. Yoru gathers and combines light and ice in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes. In spite of the fact that this spell is potentially powerful enough to kill a person, a single use is enough to heavily strain Yoru's body and completely drain him of his Magic Power. *'Night Ice Dragons Diamond Fist ' - Yoru's version of Aisu Samui's Holy Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist. Yoru engulfs his hand in night magic and ice, and, in addition to being heavily damaged after being struck, his opponent's are struck by a huge mass of night magic. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art ''' *'Night Dragon's Burning Wing Blast'' - Black air erupts around him acting like flames and form into wings and shoot black air at his enemy's. *'Night Dragon's Bow Of Night ''- A Bow of Black Night forms in Yoru's hands and he shoots a great amount of Black Arrows at his apponent, and they explode on impact.'' 'Other Dragon Slayer Ability's ' *'''Night Drive '' - A technique which, amplifies Yoru's Magic abilities, completely cloaking his body with an aura of black light, allowing him to better employ his Dragon Slayer Magic whilst at the same time seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his strength. '' *'Dragon Force ''' - Being a product of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Yoru is capable of entering the most advanced state a Dragon Slayer can achieve at his will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised several individuals who have intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. Upon entering this state, Yoru's body becomes much more akin to an actual Night Dragon, with his whole body becoming cloaked in an black aura even more brilliant than that generated by Night Drive, and with black scales appearing to cover the outer edges of his face and extending down from the side of his neck to the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally.'' Quotes *"Come on now! Don't you know who I am? I am Yoru Suta the Dragon Slayer of the Night Sky, probably the strongest there is! Now, how about some fun?" - Yoru boasting while fighting *"Do I really have to fight this weak guy?" - After Aisu tells him to take care of a enemy. Major Battles Trivia *Yoru's Name Means "Night Star". *Yoru is best friends with Aisu Samui. *Yoru works with his best friend, Aisu Samui. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Dragon Slayer